


Fandoms Chatroom

by Wankinshier



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wankinshier/pseuds/Wankinshier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chatroom things for different fandoms. Every chapter will be a pairing or just random stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steter ;)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I will call Peter AP and Stiles TS. Please enjoy ;)

AmazingPeter and TwerkingStiles have logged on.

AP: Hi Stiles ;)

TS: oh god. y r u here?

AP: I was bored. So I decided to come online

TS: plz leave :(

AP: No babe :)

TS: jesus plz leave

AP: That's no way to talk to me Stiles. I'll have to punish you

TS: no not now 

AP: Yes.

TS: no

AP: Yes

TS: no daddy

AP: Stiles. You're being very bad

TS: no im not daddy

AP: That's it! I'm coming over

TS: I'll be waiting ;)


	2. Sterek

Sourwolf and TwerkingStiles have logged on.

S: Oh hello

TS: heyyyyy baby gurl

S: Um no Stiles

TS: yasss babyyyyyy i know u want it ;)

S: Stiles this is Derek

TS: i know ;)

S: Umm no

TS: call me daddy im close

S: Umm, Daddy?

TS: YAS urghrghrgh

TwerkingStiles has logged off

S: What just happened?


	3. Scissac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED
> 
> FAMILY SHIT

AlphaWolf and BetaBitch have logged on.

AW: nice name ;)

BB: Thank you. ASL?

AW: 17 M CA. u?

BB: Same :p

AW: wanna have some fun?

BB: Yeah. Are you hard?

AW: yes. u?

BB: I'm leaking ;)

AW: thats fuckin hawt . whats ur name?

BB: Isaac

AW: ISAAC LAHEY?!

BB: SCOTT?!

AW: yeah

BB: Fuck. This is awkward

AW: wanna continue?

BB: Scott!

AW: what. im horny ur horny. lets do it

BB: Fine

AW: yas bb :p


	4. Stilinkcest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK  
> BACK AGAIN  
> IT'S ME MOTHERFUCKERS
> 
> Lol love you guys

DaSheriff and TwerkingStiles have logged on.

DS: I don't like your username

TS: urs isn't any better

DS: it's the best

TS: whatever u say :p  
TS: ¿also r u cumming home tonite

DS: I don't think so

TS: then what am I supposed to do daddy?

DS: don't start Stiles 

TS: but daddy

DS: Jesus Stiles

TS: I want u 2 cum home n split me open w ur cock

DS: Fuck Stiles. I'm coming home be ready

TS: alrite

DaSheriff has logged off

TS: mission accomplished :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE MIGHT BE SOME MISTAKES IM TYPING THIS ON MY PIECE OF SHIT IPOD   
> BUT GODDAMNIT I TRIED
> 
> HOPE YOU LIKED IT THOUGH


	5. Halecestish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM ON A ROLL
> 
> Lol another chapter

AmazingPeter and Sourwolf have logged on.

AP: That name suits you well Derek 

S: Oh haha thanks Peter  
S: Can you sense the sarcasm?

AP: Yes I do my favorite nephew

S: Are you high?

AP: Maybe a little =3  
AP: Oh look the purple dragon  
AP: :)

S: Haha. Very funny Peter 

AP: That's Uncle Peter little Derek 

S: Yeah you're high

AP: You know what you need?

S: Okay then avoid my question. What do I need Peter?

AP: Jesus

S: Oh God kill yourself

AP: Sorry but I can't  
AP: Gotta stay alive for you ;)

S: Ew goddamnit I'm leaving 

Sourwolf has logged off.

AP: OFF WE GO TO THE NETHERLANDS TO SEE THE HETALIA CHARACTERS MY GOOD PURPLE DRAGON *AGGRESSIVELY FLIES INTO SUNSET* 

AmazingPeter has logged off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also! Request some pairings please!!!  
>  Straight or gay I don't care!!


	6. We're All in this Together :)

Sourwolf,AmazingPeter,TwerkingStiles,DaSheriff,AlphaWolf,BetaBitch, and AssHunter have joined the group chat.

S: Whose BetaBitch?

AW: Isaac :p

BB: Let's not talk about my username 

TS: how about we talk about it *crosses legs*

DS: Let's not

AP: Hey John

TS: WHEN DID U GUYS GiT ON A 1ST NAME BASIS

DS:Hey you spelt basis right

TS: dad :(

AW: rekt

AP: Whose AssHunter?

S: Yeah who is AssHunter?

BB: That would be Chris

AP: Oh fuck no XD

AW: oh fuck yes ;)

BB: Stop trying to fuck everyone Scott

AP: Wouldn't fuck him anyway

AW: am i not gud enof? :(

AP: Not when you type like that

AH: Am I good enough?

AP: You're okay

DS: This is weird

AW: fook offfffffff

TS: DONT TALK TO MY DAD LIKE THHGAT

AlphaWolf has left the chat  
BetaBitch has left the chat

AP: Someone's on their period

S: Maybe

AH: When did you two start agreeing with each other?

AP: Never

DS: I'm leaving. This is escalating too quickly

DaSheriff has left the chat

TS: good meme use  
TS: now its just me and u fuckers

AP: Oh thanks for the compliment

TS: yah i try

AH:Anyway...........

TS: how big is ur dick?

AP: This is escalating nicely :)

AH: Why do you want to know?

TS: u have a big ego so u should have something else thats big

S: You're going the wrong way turn around

TS: NO i want 2 know

AH: It's 8 1/2 inches. Just measured it

AP: That's bigish

AH: Bigger than yours

AP: How would you know?

AH: I have a feeling 

S: Mine is bigger than both of yours

AP: YOU DONT KNOW MY DICK SIZE

S: MEASURE THE FUCKER

AP: ITS 7 1/2 :(

TS: lol

AP: Shut up Stiles

S: Mine is 10

TS: no fucking way

S: I'll have to show you sometime

AP: Gross

AH: I agree with Hale

S: I'm leaving

Sourwolf has left the chat

AH: So am I

AssHunter has left the chat

AP: Sooooooooooooo

TS: fuck off

TwerkingStiles has left the chat

AP: Welp

AmazingPeter has left the chat


End file.
